


Hey, brother

by dear_prudence



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В результате битвы за здание в Бедфорд-Стайвесант Барни теряет способность ходить, а Клинт - слух и веру в себя. Присутствие старшего брата какое-то время держит Хоукая на плаву, но Трикшот понимает, что не сможет постоянно быть рядом. Не сможет постоянно терпеть гордость Клинта.<br/>А кто же сможет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, brother

**Author's Note:**

> для лучшего на свете Уэйда

Несмотря на то, что врачи утверждают, что однажды Барни сможет встать на ноги, а Клинт вновь обретет слух, оба не спешат уповать на чудо. Они слишком рано выросли, чтобы верить в счастливый исход. Чаще всего он все равно оказывается чьей-то злой шуткой.  
— Дурень, — произносит Барни отчетливо и смотрит на Клинта снизу вверх. — Читай по губам, мать твою, Клинт. Только по (смей?) отвернуться, ты? я теб (я)?  
Клинт все-таки отворачивается и поправляет марлевую повязку, закрывающую уши. Движения у него нервные, резкие. В полнейшей тишине он чувствует себя до отвращения беспомощным. Он ненавидит это состояние больше всего на свете и предпочитает, чтобы людей рядом не было. Прогоняет их. Кто-то уходит, как Бобби. Кто-то возвращается, как Наташа. Кто-то бежит за советом к другим, как Кейт. От Барни так просто не избавишься.  
— Так и молчит? — спрашивает зашедшая навестить их Симона.  
— Как воды в рот набрал. Гордый сукин сын, — сквозь зубы цедит Барни. Чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд Клинта, обиженно поджимает губы и нарочно повторяет еще раз, но медленнее, чтобы младший все разобрал:  
— Гордый с-у-к-и-н с-ы-н.  
Клинт пожимает плечами и уходит к себе.

♦ ♦ ♦

— Они забрали у меня все! Все, понимаешь?! — кричит Клинт хрипло, вцепившись в потертую фланелевую ковбойку старшего брата. По небритым щекам текут злые горькие слезы. Прямо как тогда, в детстве, когда отец в очередной раз загулял в обнимку с бутылкой «Джонни Уокера», а Клинт попался ему под горячую руку. Барни тогда держал у разбитого виска матери упаковку замороженных бобов, чтобы снять отек, и не успел вовремя прийти на помощь. Они думали, отец успокоился. Но ему все было мало.  
— Понимаю, — кивает Барни и, взяв Клинта за подбородок двумя пальцами, заставляет на себя посмотреть. — Но ты все себе вернешь.  
Эти слова Хоукай разбирает с удивительной точностью.

♦ ♦ ♦

— Ты учти, он ни с кем, кроме меня не заговаривает. Да и выгонит тебя сразу же, как увидит, — Барни с сомнением оглядывает нового посетителя. Им приходилось сталкиваться, и не раз. Но о том, что Клинт с ним связался, Трикшот не был в курсе. Младший брат преподносит ему немало сюрпризов.  
— Обо мне не беспокойся, малыш, — беззаботно отвечает гость и, оттеснив Барни в сторону, вальяжно идет по коридору в сторону спальни Клинта. Барни требуется какое-то время на то, чтобы понять, как его только что назвали.  
— Ну и как дела у нашего дятла? — Дэдпул приподнимает край маски, чтобы Хоукаю было удобнее читать по губам.  
— Я в порядке, — глухо отвечает Клинт.  
Уэйда Уилсона он так и не выставляет за дверь.  
Впервые за эти дни Барни Бартон не беспокоится.


End file.
